zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pat
Pat is a Twitch video game streamer a former member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu, along with Matt, Woolie, and Liam. He is currently one half of the Castle Super Beast podcast (formerly The Super Best Friendcast). He is also known for his Twitch channel, Pat Stares At, on Twitch as PatStaresAt, and its Youtube archive channel, Pat Stares At. His Twitter account is @PatStaresAt. Pat previously used the account name AngriestPat, but following many years of therapy he changed on Feb 5, 2020 to match his Twitch brand. Description During the Super Best Friends era, Pat was Matt's foil, and as such, was much angrier and arguably better at video games. He prefers darker and edgier games, whereas Matt plays babby games. He is smarter, despite his self described "Mind Goblins" (aka, his OCD), though Matt sometimes outwitted and trolled him, which Pat couldn't stand. He is a self-described survival horror aficionado who loves old school survival horror games with tank controls and fixed camera angles. He is the best controller button masher in the entire world; none are better than Pat at repetitive hand motions. He is also an advid fan of MMO's or games that are similar to MMO's (ie. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn; Warframe; Monster Hunter World.) His anger does go overboard at times, such as when he yells at inanimate objects, his disabled and blind Sister/Girlfriend/Clone, and his also disabled cat. He is also very cynical, which often conflicted with Liam's extreme optimism, as well as common sense. Known Aliases *Angry Pat *Angriest Pat *Snapshot King *Pat Shortpants *Chernobyl Baby *Pat Lavabeard *Pat Powertuff *Navi Pat * Mild-mannered Pat *Pat the Baby Killer *Ginger Buns *Pa-Trick *El Patto *Pat the Coward *Pat the Cheater *Fuckface (Super Best FriendCast No. 089) *Cactus Pat *Pat the Shitface *Patron *Patron-336 *Patrick Fuck-Boivin *Pat "Hit the Back" Boivin *Ice-Pick *Patrick Prep-Boivin *Patrick Auto-Blovin *Patrick Fucc-Boivin *Smelly-Boivin *Cake Lord *Patty B *Big Bald Bearded Bastard Babyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3ZJBNuvJDk&t=22m07s *Stumbiest Pat *Big Stumbo *Poop Man Pat *Star Patinum * Count Patula * Pat Streamer Superbeast - This is Pat's name using the Death Stranding naming convention(Name, Occupation, Employer) * Small Roundbody Orb McShortlegs * Bald Gingerbeard * Low T. Groundman * Ron Milkbag * Bull Redcan Quotes https://twitter.com/angriestpat/status/1037024041440366594?lang=en See the rest at the Pat's Quotes page Trivia *Pat's birthday is April 22, 1986, Earth Day. *Pat is 5'2", making him the shortest member of the Zaibatsu. *Pat is the only pure Canadian on the channel, with both he and his parents being born in Canada. Pat himself grew up in Châteauguay, a suburb of Montreal. *Matt and Woolie claim that despite owning a SEGA Genesis (or most likely because of it), Pat did not have a childhood. *Pat's button mashing skill originated from playing Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. *Pat says his saltiest moment was winning two brawls that were never aired because of technical issues. *Pat has beaten Resident Evil 4 ten times: seven times on the GameCube, twice on the Wii and once on PC. *In episode seventeen of Disaster: Day of Crisis, Pat confirms that he does indeed, love his mom. This is despite the fact that he wanted this shocking claim edited out of the video. *Although Pat is usually depicted in animations and fan art as having a chin strap, he usually sports a full beard. He is also depicted as having a full head of hair, which is not the case. *Pat has developed a Stand called 「CRAZY TALK」. The Stand is automatic and activates whenever Pat states a fact, causing reality to change and forcing Pat's statement to become incorrect. An example given by Pat is if he says the sky is blue, it will become red. *Pat is, in fact, third cousin to US senator Ted Cruz. *Despite his baby-man appearance, Pat has a huge penis. *Secretly, he is a master fighter capable of parrying many quick punches and girlfriend-thrown projectiles. *Like the Essence of Chattur'ga, he is blood red, seething with an aura of violence. *In his spare time Pat enjoys defiling nature, as well as trying to make Children of Men a reality because he hates children. *Pat also loves effluvial grime and hates being referred to as "Patrick" as it makes him feel like a little boy. See the rest at Pat's Trivia page Gallery Pat Intro.png Pat Real Life.png Pat WWE.png See the rest at Pat's Gallery page Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Pat